Te Atrapé
by Sophie Wells
Summary: -¿Admites que me estabas espiando? -insistió James con una sonrisa. Lily bufó, ceñuda-. Admítelo: te atrapé. James&Lily oneshot


_**Te Atrapé.**_

James Potter resopló molesto. Y ahí iba ella, caminando con esa gracia, esa elegancia natural que a él lo volvía loco. ¿Cómo podía portarse así con él? ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo y mirarlo con esa indiferencia después de que él había intentado todo para agradarle? Pues claro, ella era Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta. Alguien demasiado madura como para estar con un Merodeador como él. Siempre lo regañaba, siempre lo amenazaba con entregarlo a McGonagall. Siempre tenía una excusa para criticarlo. Desde su forma de ser hasta su acto inconciente de despeinarse el cabello.

Había intentado cambiar. Había madurado, todos lo habían notado. Ya no hechizaba a cualquiera que pasara por su lado. Ya no iba detrás de toda falda que veía delante de él. Todos lo habían notado, sin embargo, ella no. Ella había decidido ignorarlo. Ya había perdido toda esperanza con Lily. Estaba frustrado, enojado. Muy enojado. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo para humillarse una vez más y pedirle que salga con él. De hecho, desde el inicio del curso que no lo hacía, y eso que llevaban dos meses de clase. ¡Todo un reto para él! Pero había estado esperando algún indicio por parte de ella, un indicio que le dijera que ella sentía tan siquiera un cuarto de lo que él sentía por ella.

James dejó sobre la mesa su tenedor con poco de cuidado. Sirius, Remus y Peter, sus tres amigos, sus hermanos, lo miraron entre extrañados y preocupados: hacía tiempo que James no era el mismo. Se levantó con molestia de la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó su mochila y sus libros.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Sirius.

- Lo más lejos posible de aquí. – contestó de mal humor, echándole una fugaz mirada a la pelirroja, quien reía animadamente con sus amigas. Volvió a resoplar con furia, y salió del Gran Salón, sin notar como unos ojos verdes lo seguían con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lils? – le preguntó Alice, su mejor amiga. La pelirroja apartó rápidamente su mirada del sector donde se encontraban los Merodeadores y miró a su amiga.

- Nada. – contestó. Alice la miró suspicaz y siguió el anterior recorrido de la mirada de su amiga. Sonrió al comprobar que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a Hogsmade? Oí que este sábado hay una salida. – sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa. Lily la miró sin entender.

- ¿A quién?

- A Potter. – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga Alice? – la aludida rió.

- Soy yo. – sonrió. – Vamos, pelirroja, acéptalo.

- ¿Qué acepte qué?

- Que estás enamorada de James.

- ¡No es cierto! – se indignó Lily, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Alice bufó.

- ¿Entonces porque te sonrojas? – Lily bajó la mirada. – Acéptalo, Lils. No tiene nada de malo. Lo quieres desde siempre, pero ahora más al ver que ha madurado. Y él te quiere también.

- Él no me quiere. – susurró Lily, sin poder evitarlo. – Él ya no está interesado en mí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – su amiga la miró incrédula.

- ¿Qué como lo sé? Por Merlín, Al. ¡No me ha pedido salir desde finales del curso pasado! Ni siquiera me mira. Se le ha pasado el capricho que tenía por mí.

- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, tenga miedo de volver a ser rechazado por millonésima vez? – Lily lo pensó por unos segundos, luego, desechó la idea con un gesto de la mano.

- Por favor, es James "todos alábenme, soy el mejor" Potter. Lo conozco. Nunca ha tenido miedo de nada relacionado con chicas.

- Creías conocerlo. Ya no es el mismo. – señaló Alice. Lily bufó y se levantó enojada de su asiento. Tomó sus cosas y también salió enojada del Comedor.

Estaba dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca y terminar los deberes que les habían dado para el lunes, pero al ver una solitaria figura volando por encima del campo de Quidditch, no puso resistir la tentación y se dirigió hacia allí. Se sentó en las gradas de más abajo y lo contempló con admiración. A ella nunca se le había dado bien el volar, pero él era como un pez en el agua, estaba en su elemento. Sonrió al ver las exageradas piruetas que hacía, pero una pregunta le rondaba por la mente como un molesto mosquito: ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba? Lily sabía que James sólo volaba por horas cuando algo le preocupaba ya que eso supuestamente lo relajaba, lo desconectaba del mundo, se lo había escuchado decírselo a sus amigos.

Lo observó fijamente. El cabello negro azabache, usualmente despeinado, estaba indomable, incluso más que de costumbre. Sus ojos chocolates tan intensos, que tanto la habían penetrado en los últimos años, ocultos detrás de esas gafas redondas estaban fijos en el frente. El cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado del chico se mantenía en la misma posición que siempre adoptaba cuando volaba en los partidos de Quidditch.

Luego de una hora o más, James comenzó a descender, y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Lily se levantó de su asiento y cuando estaba pasando por los vestuarios, en dirección al colegio, sintió el ruido de la ducha, y la tentación pudo con ella. Se adentró al vestuario con cuidado y miró a su alrededor. La ropa de James estaba sobre los bancos, y el casillero de él estaba entreabierto. Se acercó a él, y pudo ver que tenía algunos protectores para los ojos para cuando llovía, guantes sin dedos, algunos pósteres de su equipo favorito, y una foto. Una foto que la hizo sonreír como una tonta. Era una foto de ella.

Sintió que el chico cerraba la llave de la ducha, y entre la impaciencia por salir de allí y las prisas que le metía su cerebro, se llevó por delante la puerta abierta de un casillero, logrando un gran estrépito, ya que se había golpeado directamente en la cara.

- ¡Mierda! – se llevó una mano a la nariz e hizo un puchero. Pero claro, todo ese ruido había hecho salir a James más rápido de la ducha. El joven salió con una toalla cubriéndole desde la cintura hasta las rodillas y todo empapado. Lily, si hubiera sido en otra situación en la que fuera invisible, hubiera admirado claramente el físico del chico.

James miró a la pelirroja, sorprendido.

- ¿Evans? – preguntó, a la vez que se ponía las gafas para verla con más nitidez. Lily estaba con la cara rojísima por haber sido atrapada in fraganti. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… yo… ¡Que te importa, Potter! – espetó, molesta al ver la sonrisa divertida que se estaba formando en los labios del chico.

- Quiero suponer que no estabas espiándome, ¿o me equivoco? – y sonrió, con esa sonrisa blanca y regular que, desde hacía tiempo, había hipnotizado a Lily.

- Y volvemos con tus ataques de arrogancia, Potter. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no eres el ombligo del mundo? Yo solo vine aquí para… para buscar algo en el casillero de Frank que Alice me pidió. – mintió.

James sonrió ampliamente. No podía estar más feliz. La había visto en las gradas. Distinguiría ese cabello rojo fuego en cualquier parte, a cualquier distancia. Y sentiría esa mirada verde esmeralda fija en él entre miles de miradas. Se acercó a ella, seductoramente. Ella retrocedió nerviosa, y en el intento, casi cae. Pero James la atrapó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, mitad por inercia, mitad por oportunismo. Ella quedó estática al instante.

- ¿Vas a decirme porqué me espiabas? – susurró con voz grave. Lily se estremeció al instante, mientras notaba como el cuerpo de él, mojado, estaba empapando el uniforme de ella también.

- Ya te dije q-que yo no estaba… espiándote. – balbuceó, nerviosa al ver como el chico acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella.

- Y yo ya te insinué que no te creo. – repuso él, sobre sus labios.

Lily reaccionó al oír como él estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella, y lo apartó.

- Sigues igual de arrogante que siempre, Potter. – dijo ella fríamente, aunque con un toque de desilusión en su voz.

- Y tú igual de orgullosa que siempre. – murmuró James, alejándose de ella y sentándose en el banco, dándole la espalda, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría, indiferente, que congeló a Lily. – No entiendo por qué me haces esto. – susurró para sí, aunque Lily lo escuchó.

- ¿Te hago qué?

- ¡Esto! – se enfureció él. - ¡Me rechazas una y otra vez! ¡Me insultas, sales con otros pero cuando yo estoy con alguna chica tú te metes y me llamas mujeriego! ¡Hasta te pones celosa! ¡Cambié, maduré porque creí que así tú te fijarías en mí, me querrías aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti, pero no! ¡La prefecta perfecta sigue siendo muy perfecta para el inmaduro de Potter! ¡Pero luego te escondes en las gradas, me espías y te metes en los vestuarios! – Lily se quedó callada. James seguía sin mirarla.

- No lo entiendes… - susurró Lily, aguantándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¡Sabes que me muero por salir contigo, por demostrarte que realmente me importas! – suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. – Solo dime una cosa… ¿realmente me… me odias?

- ¡No! – contestó rápidamente la pelirroja. – No, no es eso, James, es solo que… que…

- Que no me quieres. – susurró, dolido. James seguía dándole la espalda. Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Si él supiera lo que en realidad ella sentía por él. - No me soportas…

- No es eso. – repitió. Ahora si estaba llorando. – Es solo que… que… yo no quiero ser una más. No quiero que te canses de mí. – susurró, con la mirada agacha. James se volteó rápidamente y la miró fijo.

- Lily, sabes que eso no es cierto…

- No. – lo interrumpió. – No lo sé, James. – Lily levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos chocolate derretido de él que la observaban sin pestañear siquiera. – Tú… tú solo me quieres como un trofeo. ¡Por favor si te he dicho que no miles de veces! Yo solo… yo solo sería una más con el tiempo. – volvió a bajar la vista, por lo que no vio que James se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. - No te discuto que en realidad te guste, pero… pero no me quieres de verdad. Tarde o temprano te cansarás de mí. – levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de James, y se sorprendió por encontrarlo a menos de cinco centímetros de ella, mirándola con un amor y ternura que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Él sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

- Nunca me cansaría de ti. Eres todo mi mundo, Lily. Me encanta todo de ti. Como tus ojos brillan cuando estás feliz, como tu cabello se mueve hacia atrás cuando hay viento. Como caminas con toda esa gracia y sensualidad natural que me vuelven loco. Tu risa suave y alegre, tu sonrisa. Tú personalidad me vuelve loco: eres tan buena, comprensiva, tierna, y a la vez tan peligrosa, tan audaz… Yo te amo, preciosa. Nunca serías un reto. Estoy enamorado de ti como un idiota. – Lily sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? – sugirió, y rió al ver como James sonreía ampliamente.

El chico la tomó suavemente de la cintura y se acercó a ella. La besó. Primero rozando suavemente sus labios. Se separó para ver la reacción de ella y sonrió al ver que tenía lo ojos cerrados y la boca levemente entreabierta, como esperando un verdadero beso. James no se hizo de rogar y la besó, ésta vez de verdad. Saboreando sus labios y disfrutando la dulzura de ellos.

Cuando el beso se terminó, ambos se miraron sonriendo.

- ¿Admites que me estabas espiando? – insistió James con una sonrisa. Lily bufó, ceñuda. – Admítelo, te atrapé.

- ¡De acuerdo! – exclamó, impaciente. James sonrió triunfante. - ¡Te estaba espiando, pero te juro que no vi nada!

- Eso no lo dudo. – dijo él. – Pero lo verás… - sonrió travieso a la vez que la alzaba por la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente. Ella rió y rodeó la cintura de James con sus piernas, dejándolo que la llevara hacia la ducha.


End file.
